In a wireless communication network, two or more wireless-capable devices (e.g., computers) communicate with one another over a wireless medium. Most wireless networks include a provision to coordinate access to the wireless medium in an attempt to avoid message “collisions” in which two or more messages are received simultaneously thereby interfering with each other. In some networks, one or more of the nodes serves as a central coordinator to coordinate access to the wireless medium on the part of the other nodes. While generally satisfactory, this approach suffers if the central coordinator moves out of range of one or more of the other nodes. Being out of range could result if the central coordinate is a mobile device and is moved away relative to the other nodes, or if one or more of the other nodes is mobile and is moved away relative to the central coordinator. A wireless medium access coordination scheme that addresses this issue is desirable, particularly one that permits faster, more efficient access to the wireless medium.